Questionable Jealousy
by SaraWalters
Summary: One Shot-Smut, Callie comes home late from work to find Arizona has started their evening together...without her


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes  
**A/N: **Snowday for me today and well...this happened...you know the drill, reviews are much appreciated :) enjoy!

Callie opened the door of her apartment after a long shift at work. She was supposed to be home hours ago but as she was leaving the hospital a car crash victim came in and they needed the extra hands. Mark had Sophia, and tonight was meant to be for Arizona and her, but because Callie was so late coming home she didn't really expect her to still be awake. Callie opened the door to her bedroom and found the bed empty. She heard water flowing in the bathroom and realized that her wife must be in there. "Arizona?" she called out. "What are you doing taking a shower its three in the morning?". When there was no response she tried opening the door but found it locked. "Arizona, you alright?" Callie asked starting to worry on why she wasn't responding. She started knocking on the door "Arizona?!", pounding the door harder and harder with no response she began to panic. Callie took a few steps back and slammed her shoulder against the door and it popped open.

"Callie!?" Arizona screamed as she popped her head out from under the bathtub water.

"I um what are you…I called out and you didn't answer, I was worried" Callie looked down at her wife and let out a sigh of relief as I saw she was okay.

"I'm sorry I was…well my head was underwater I didn't hear you" Arizona said as she leaned forward shutting off the water.

As Callie calmed down she began to put together what was going on. Her wife was laying naked before her in the bathtub with her knees bent and the…showerhead in her hand. "Arizona…" she purred. "You really couldn't wait for me to come home I see" She raised her eyebrows and a grin spread across her face. Arizona started blushing and smiled sheepishly up at her wife.

"I…well…um" Arizona stuttered "you were late and I wasn't sure when you would be home" she whispered, her dimples showing as she spoke

"Well don't let me stop you from finishing" The Latina smiled and sat down on the bathroom floor. She turned the knob on the shower and water began to flow from the showerhead, still clutched in the blonde's hand.

"…Really" Arizona replied seductively as she looked over at her wife

"Mhmm" Was all that the brunette let out as she folded her arms and placed them on the side of the tub, resting her head on her hands she took in her naked wife laying before her. Using what restraint she had to not jump into the bathtub and finish her off herself.

"well now that you're home I don't really need this…" Arizona said eyeing the showerhead

"oh no, this is all you babe" Callie winked at her wife

Arizona bit her lip as she sat up and spread her legs apart, positioning the showerhead and allowing it to access her centre. Arizona let out a sigh as the water started rushing over her aroused clit.

"You are so sexy baby" Callie whispered at the blonde, as she looked down at her almost in a trance as Arizona began to pleasure herself

"Calliope" Arizona let out as she closed her eyes and began moving the showerhead in a circle "please get in here" she moaned "I need you"

Callie could feel the moisture building in her core "What would you want me to do to you?" she asked

The blonde moaned "I want you on top of me" she sighed "I want you naked and riding me"

"and then what?" Callie asked

"I want you to go down on me and then I want to kiss you and taste myself on your lips" Arizona struggled to get out as she started to get closer to her release

"Mmm that's really what you want?" Callie asked as she looked down at the blonde, her eyes becoming darker as she only became more aroused at the sight before her. Arizona started to moan louder and the brunette could see her wife was just about to climax. She reached forward and shut the water off with a smirk on her face she quickly left the bathroom.

"Callio…" Arizona was cut off as the water pressure had stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bathroom. She was just about to reach forward and turn the water back on when her wife's head popped around the corner.

"are you coming?" Callie asked

Arizona was frustrated; she had been so close "Well I was supposed to have done that already!"

A smile spread across the Latina's face "sorry guess I got a little jealous, now come on I'm going to make you moan twice as loud as any showerhead ever could" Arizona lay there confused on what had come over her wife. Callie stepped completely around the corner revealing to the blonde that she wasn't wearing anything. "Are you coming or not..?"

"oh I'm coming!" The blonde giggled as she hopped out of the tub so fast that she slipped on the tile and landed in her wife's arms.

"I'd rather see you in bed instead of the OR if that's alright" The brunette chuckled as she slowly slid her hands behind the blonde's back and allowed them to trail down until they were positioned firmly on her wife's ass.

"Mhmm sounds good to me" Arizona replied. Callie had suddenly grabbed her thighs and had lifted her into the air. It was simply instinct for the blonde to wrap her ivory legs around the tanned waist in front of her and they made their way to the bedroom. Callie nearly threw her wife onto the bed in front of her, ready to give her everything she wanted, and needed. The blonde was laying down looking up at her wife who was standing at the foot of the bed, just staring, and admiring the view.

"Calliope"

"..yes"

"fuck me."

She didn't need to be told twice. Callie climbed on top of the blonde straddling one of her thighs. Arizona could feel how wet she was already.

"Holy shit Callie"

"I'm taking out that fucking showerhead" she replied as her lips met with her wife's. She began kissing Arizona with an unbelievable amount of passion. Callie reached her hand down and was met with slick folds. She wasted no time in slipping two fingers in and starting a steady rhythm. Putting her entire body behind every pulse she moved her hips with her hand making her wife moan her name. Callie knew that this wasn't a time to tease and she had to get to what her wife really needed. She pulled her fingers out which caused Arizona to protest but the blonde stopped right when she felt two hands lift her legs into the air and place them onto tan shoulders. The blonde shuddered as a warm tongue swiped through her center and began sucking directly on her clit. Callie could feel Arizona's whole body starting to tighten as her orgasm hit her hard. "CALLIOPE" she screamed. Callie continued to slowing massage her wife's core as she came down from her high.

"holy shit Callie" Arizona looked down to see her smiling wife. "you do realize you were jealous of an inanimate object right"

"your mine" Callie stated simply as she crawled up the bed and slowly kissed her wife

"I'm yours"


End file.
